UV-C energy sources have been used by hospitals, microbiology labs, and food and water and other industries to disable microorganisms that are airborne and/or on work surfaces and equipment and the like. Generally, UV energy sources have been incorporated into irradiation systems and air circulation and ventilation systems to expose harmful microorganisms to UV-C energy in order to reduce the potential for exposure to such microorganisms.
A primary limitation on the use of UV-C energy sources for ultra violet germicidal irradiation (UVGI) is the difficulty in safely operating and maintaining systems employing the technology. Short-wave, high-energy UV-C radiation, which has a wavelength from about 100 to 280 nanometers, can cause mild to severe reddening of the skin and painful injury to the eye.
A copending patent application, Ser. No. 10/389,822, entitled “Air Treatment System for Localized and Personal Use,” employs UV light in a sterilization unit particularly designed for, although not limited to, individual use, and it is envisioned that the device therein would benefit from being safely serviceable by the end consumer. Particularly, it is appreciated that the UV bulb that is the source of UV light for the sterilization unit has a limited life span, and, upon burning out, must be replaced with a new UV bulb. It would be desirable to allow for replacement of the UV light source by the end consumer of the sterilization unit. However, because exposure to UV light is harmful, especially direct exposure to the eyes, there is a need to design replacement UV light sources with safety features that prevent such direct exposure to UV light.